Michelle Ruff
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alias = Georgette Rose Sophie Roberts< | education = Michigan State University | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 1997–present | agent = The Osbrink Agency | credits = Bleach as Rukia Kuchiki Chobits as Chi Gurren Lagann Yoko Littner The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya as Yuki Nagato | spouse = Eddie Correa | family = Georgette Rose (mother) | website = }} Michelle Suzanne Ruff (bprn September 22, 1967) is an American voice actress known for her work in anime and video games. In her early voice acting career, she used her mother's name, Georgette Rose, as a pseudonym. Some of her roles include Chi in Chobits, Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach, Aoi Sakuraba in Ai Yori Aoshi, Elie in Rave Master, Yuki Nagato in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Yoko Littner in Gurren Lagann, and Sinon in Sword Art Online. In video games, she voices Jill Valentine in the Resident Evil series, Yukari Takeba in Persona 3 and Crimson Viper in the Street Fighter series. Career Ruff grew up in Michigan and graduated from Michigan State University. While she was there, she worked at a talent agency and attended a radio audition, which marked her first venture into the voiceover business. In Chicago, she studied with Second City, Players Workshop and Improv Olympic. After moving to Los Angeles, she worked with some directors on looping and voice work for films and TV shows. In an Anime Dream interview, Ruff credits Richard Epcar, Steve Kramer and Michael Sorich for training her to dub anime. In the Digimon series, she was referred by director Mary Elizabeth McGlynn to audition for Lopmon and Antylamon in the third season, and in the fourth season she landed the lead part of Zoe. Ruff said that it was her first show that made it to TV, and a show that let her "work my acting muscle". She played tomboy-ish characters Miyao in Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran and Kiki Rosita in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. In 2007, Ruff received two nominations for the American Anime Awards, one for Best Actress for her work in Bleach and Lupin the 3rd, and one for Best Actress in a Comedy for Lupin the 3rd, but lost to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Debi Derryberry, respectively."American Anime Awards Finalists Announced". Anime News Network. February 7, 2007. Retrieved May 5, 2010. In 2009, the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation gave her an SPJA Industry Award for Best Voice Actress (English) for her work as Rukia Kukichi in the Bleach movie Memories of Nobody. Personal life She is married to ADR Engineer Eddie Correa. Filmography Anime Animation Films Video games Other Notes References }} External links * * * * Michelle Ruff at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Actresses from Detroit Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Michigan State University alumni Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:1967 births